


Tuesday

by siehn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s handcuffed to a crazy person, and it’s only Tuesday; God help him, he’s going to get shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (very, very loosely) by the pic for this week's episode. 
> 
> Dedicated, as most of my h50 fic is, to ciaimpala. x3

“I am completely, one hundred percent sure that this is somehow your fault,” Danny says, glowering. 

“My fau..My fault? How, exactly, is this my fault, Danno?” Steve asks, blinking over at him, a familiar smirk curling the corners of his mouth. Danny refuses to give in to the disgusting mushy feeling he gets when he sees it. He’s handcuffed to a crazy person, and it’s only Tuesday; God help him, he’s going to get shot.

“I don’t know yet, Steven, but it is. There are handcuffs, and men with guns pointed at me, which let’s be honest babe, that has you all over it, and if I get shot again, Steven, I expect dinner, okay, dinner and a nice weekend, maybe. Actually, no, I expect that anyway because I woke up in the trunk of my own car with your boot in my face,” he rants, gesturing around them with his hands, dragging Steve’s along with him, and he rolls his eyes at the fond, amused look he’s currently getting from his partner. He points with their cuffed hands. “Shut up.” 

“Soo, nice weekend with pizza, or are we talking something fancier?” Steve asks, eyeing the gunmen in a way Danny really, really doesn’t like. He sighs heavily to himself, and wonders where his life went wrong. 

“If you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do, Steven, then no, pizza isn’t going to cut it,” he mutters, shifting around until he’s relatively certain he won’t just be drug along when his partner decides to spring. 

Steve pauses long enough to grin over at him. “Your mom’s lasagna? Fresh bread?” He squirms like an over excited puppy. “You can bring Grace, we’ll make it a whole thing.” 

Danny thinks about it for a minute before shrugging. “You had me at lasagna, babe. Let’s do this thing.” He can’t help the grin when Steve laughs, both of them moving in time with each other the way they always have. 

Danny doesn’t get shot, but it’s only Tuesday.


End file.
